J'arrive, papa
by xQueen
Summary: Même après quinze ans, Bella n'arrive pas à remonter la pente sur laquelle elle avait glissé en découvrant, un soir, son père mort dans la cuisine. Elle l'a maintes et maintes fois traité de lâche, mais lorsque le suicide l'appelle, que décidera-t-elle de faire ?


**Je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas du tout un sujet facile, et que si j'ai pris le temps d'écrire ce petit OS, c'était pour montrer que malgré que les années passent, certaines personnes n'arrivent pas à surmonter le départ d'être cher.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et pour les plus sensibles, je conseille d'avoir un mouchoir près de vous, on ne sait jamais...**

* * *

**OS - J'arrive, papa**

_« Bella,_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, il sera trop tard. Cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas me sauver. Pendant que tu liras ces quelques mots, je serai déjà loin, très loin..._

_Je sais que débuter une lettre ainsi fait cliché, mais à vrai dire, je n'avais aucune idée de par où commencer... Tu m'aurais certainement répondu : " Commence par le commencement. " Et moi, j'aurai ris et aurais entrepris d'appliquer ton conseil. Sauf que je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme début. _

_Tu me détesteras sûrement, me haïras de tout ton âme et tu auras bien raison. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première lettre d'adieu que je t'écris, mais celle-ci est la dernière que tu liras. _

_J'avoue n'avoir jamais compris pourquoi lors de mes nombreuses tentatives de suicide, tu t'es mise à me sauver. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas simplement dit que si je le faisais une fois, ou encore une nouvelle fois, c'était que je désirais en finir ? Non, tu m'as sauvé à chaque fois. Ne te blâme surtout pas de ne pas avoir réussi cette fois-ci. _

_A toi, Bella, qui trouveras mon corps. Excuse-moi de te laisser un tel fardeau, ma chérie. Serre-moi dans tes bras si le coeur t'en dit, frappe-moi ou insulte-moi. Mais sache que j'aurai voulu, tant voulu, rester près de toi, mais mon coeur est blessé et tu sais très bien pourquoi._

_Dis-toi que je ne serai pas malheureux là-haut. Je serais près de ta mère et c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin. Je me suis dis qu'avant de la rejoindre, j'attendrai que tu aies dix-huit ans, que tu sois devenue une grande et belle jeune femme qui sache s'occuper d'elle-même, qui sache s'affirmer et qui n'aurait plus eu besoin de son vieux père. Ce moment est arrivé depuis cinq ans. Cinq longues années où j'ai tenté de me tuer, en vain. Tu arrivais toujours à un moment donné et tu arrivais à me transporter à l'hôpital. La mort avait été pourtant si proche. Chaque fois, je la voyais de plus en plus près de moi et puis, pendant plusieurs mois, je n'ai rien tenté. Tu n'as pas été surprise ? Si je n'avais rien fais, c'était parce que je préparais soigneusement ce suicide là, qui je sais, marchera. _

_Si je t'ai forcé à aller chez ton cousin Jacob, ce n'était pas par hasard, Bella, mais pour me laisser le champ libre._

_Ne me pleure pas, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu es une fille merveilleuse et je suis heureux de t'avoir pour fille. Mais je suis indigne de toi. Quel père laisserait sa fille dans ce monde de fou ? _

_Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Renée me manque et que je ne peux vivre sans elle. J'espère que, même si je suis impardonnable, tu arriveras à oublier mon geste._

_Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, ma fille._

_Je t'aime Bella, n'en doute jamais._

_Charlie. »_

Je séchai mes larmes et rangeai la lettre aux coins jaunis par le temps dans ma table de nuit, avant de quitter mon lit et d'aller prendre l'air sur le balcon de l'appartement que je partageais avec mon petit-ami.

Lorsque je fis glisser la porte-fenêtre et que la fraîcheur de décembre atteignit mon visage, je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer à pleins poumons, tellement l'air frais me procurait un bien fou. Je fermai les yeux un instant et l'image de mon père, sans vie, apparut derrière mes paupières, me les faisant rouvrir subitement. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je voyais le corps anormalement pâle de Charlie allongé sur le parquet de la cuisine, les yeux fermés et ce sourire... Ce sourire qui montrait qu'il était heureux... Ce sourire qui trahissait à quel point il se sentait bien. Je n'avais jamais vu ses lèvres s'étirer ainsi, aussi joyeusement.

Des bras s'enroulant avec délicatesse autour de ma taille me firent sortir de mes pensées et je me calai contre le dos de l'homme que j'aimais. Il déposa sa tête sur mon épaule, avant de pousser délicatement mes cheveux sur le côté et de parsemer mon cou de baisers. Je souris faiblement.

-Ca va, mon amour ? Chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

-Ca fait quinze ans aujourd'hui, répondis-je en refoulant du mieux possible mes larmes. La douleur est toujours la même, toujours si intense. Quand cela s'arrêtera-t-il ?

Je ne pus contenir mes larmes plus longtemps et les laissaient rouler le long de mes joues creuses, dû au manque d'appétit que j'avais depuis quelques jours.

Edward me retourna, et je lui faisais ainsi face. Je baissai automatiquement la tête, car je n'aimais pas lorsque l'on me voyait pleurer, mais il parut en avoir décidé autrement, puisqu'il plaça son index sous mon menton et qu'il me releva la tête doucement. Il déposa une première fois ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant de les déposer sur mes joues, plus précisément sur mes larmes qui s'y étaient logées. Il passa lentement ses pouces sous mes yeux pour atténuer mes larmes, avant qu'il ne repose ses lèvres sur les miennes et qu'il ne m'attire contre son torse. Je déposai ma tête dans son cou et lui chuchotai que je l'aimais, avant qu'on ne prenne la décision de gagner l'intérieur où mon copain fit un feu de cheminée, puis que nous nous installions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, où je ne mis que très peu de temps à m'endormir, épuisée par les flots de larmes que j'avais déversée toute l'après-midi, durant l'absence d'Edward.

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, alors qu'Edward était chez son frère, j'entrepris de rédiger une lettre à l'encontre de ce premier. Je connaissais la douleur qu'il ressentirait lorsque je ne serai plus là, mais la perte de mon père était décemment trop dure. Mon entourage répétait inlassablement depuis quinze ans que la douleur s'estomperait, qu'il fallait parfois plus de temps à certaines personnes qu'à d'autres, mais je commençais à croire que la souffrance que je ressentais au plus profond de moi-même prenait de plus en plus de place au fil des années... Elle me bouffait de l'intérieur, m'empêchait parfois de respirer correctement tellement j'avais mal au niveau de mon coeur.

Edward était un battant et je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'il arriverait à m'oublier, avec le temps. A mon souvenir, il pleurerait peut-être, mais ce serait des sourires de joie qu'il aurait le plus souvent. Il sera heureux avec une autre que moi. Moi, je ne suis que la Bella de treinte-huit ans, qui pleure sans arrêt car elle n'arrive pas à remonter la pente depuis le décès de son père.

Je mis un certain temps à composer ma lettre, - qui finalement fut pour une toute autre personne - avant que je ne gagne la salle de bain et que je ne fasse couler de l'eau tiède dans la baignoire. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au cadran de la salle de bain et constatai qu'Edward serait là dans une heure. J'avais amplement le temps de faire ce que j'avais à faire.

Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait petit à petit, je déposai ma lettre sur la table de la cuisine et un petit mot sur le meuble de l'entrée, là où Edward déposait ses clés, avant de gagner une nouvelle fois la salle de bain où la baignoire était assez remplie. Je coupai donc l'eau, avant de me déshabiller lentement et d'entrer dans l'eau tiède. Je m'allongeai, alors qu'une larme solitaire coula le long de ma joue et je l'effaçai d'un revers de la main, avant de mettre ma tête en arrière. Mon corps entier se trouvait sous l'eau. Il ne manquait plus qu'à ouvrir la bouche. Mon cœur se contracta en pensant à mes parents : ma mère était morte en me donnant naissance et voilà comment je savourais ma vie. J'étais pathétique. Quant à mon père, je l'avais tellement haït de m'avoir abandonnée ! Je l'avais traité sans relâche de ne pas être assez fort pour rester en vie, je l'avais aussi à maintes reprises traité de lâche et que faisais-je en cet instant ? Je ne trouvais pas mieux que de me suicider, telle une lâche, tout comme mon père l'avait été.

J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de sortir un son, mais l'eau s'engouffra aussitôt dans ma gorge, me faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Mon corps tout entier souhaitait remonter à la surface, mais je faisais tout pour rester au fond de la baignoire et attendre que la mort vienne. Mon cœur, lui... Eh bien lui... Il ralentissait, petit à petit, devenant de plus en plus faible au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient lentement.

L'image de mon père m'apparut une dernière fois : son corps sans vie, mais ce petit sourire si joyeux. A présent, j'étais certaine que j'aurais ce même sourire que lui, quinze auparavant.

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, alors que mes paupières se faisaient plus lourdes au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient. _« J'arrive, papa. »_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Trop fatiguée, je fermai les yeux une ultime fois.

_« Pardonne-moi, je t'aime. »_ Tel était le mot minable que j'avais laissé à l'homme que j'aimais, alors que j'avais laissé un roman à l'intention de mon père. Je souris une dernière fois.

_« Papa,_

_Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je pose cette question, alors que je connais parfaitement la réponse ? Maman... A cause de moi, elle n'est plus là et ce qui fait donc que je suis aussi la cause de ta mort. Si je n'étais pas née, alors maman aurait été encore en vie et toi aussi. _

_Devant ta dernière lettre, je n'ai pus m'empêcher de rire. J'avais carrément pris un fou rire. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. J'en avais mal au ventre, mais je continuais à rire, avant que je ne pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. _

_Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'avais tant ris ? Et bien parce qu'à la fin de ta lettre, tu as écris : " Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, ma fille. " Mais de quel bonheur voulais-tu parler ? Je l'ai connu auprès d'Edward, certes, mais certainement pas aussi intense qui si tu n'avais pas décidé de jouer au ridicule et de te suicider._

_Pendant quinze ans, je me suis demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas allé de l'avant. Et avec ma douleur et ma peine, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était impossible d'oublier. Dès que je vois mon reflet dans le miroir, je vois une part de maman et une part de toi. Je déteste ce que le miroir reflète, car ça ne me fait qu'encore plus rappeler les personnes qui sont mortes à cause de ma venue dans ce monde. _

_Oui, maman n'était plus là, c'est un fait. _

_Mais il y avait moi. Et tu ne t'es pas posé une seul fois la question si j'avais encore besoin de toi. Tu as cru que passé la majorité, j'étais apte à vivre ma vie seule ? Que je n'avais plus besoin de toi ? Mais un enfant a besoin toute sa vie de ses parents à ses côtés et tu étais le seul parent qu'il me restait. _

_Tu n'as laissé derrière toi que l'amertume et le chagrin, papa._

_Voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. _

_Enfin... Si. L'idée était de te dire que je t'aime. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne me souviens de toi - de ton vivant - qu'au travers des photographies du vieil album déchiré. Autrement, dès que je ferme les paupières, c'est toi, et ton corps sans vie que je vois et un trou dans la tempe. _

_Tu ne me manques même pas à vrai dire._

_Sauf que si c'est la vérité, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? A t'écrire une lettre que tu ne liras pas._

_Pourquoi je ne suis pas en train d'écrire autre chose ? Au lieu de perdre mon temps ?_

_Parce qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence, la réponse je ne l'aurais pas._

_Je ne l'aurais jamais._

_Je te déteste._

_Peut-être… »_

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plu. J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis, c'est très important pour moi, surtout que ce n'était pas si simple que ça d'écrire tout ça...**

**A bientôt et j'espère que nous pourrons nous retrouver sur ma fiction " Mélange de passé ", qui sait... :)**


End file.
